Strange Tales Vol 1 150
| StoryTitle1 = Hydra Lives! | StoryTitle2 = The Conquest of Kaluu! | Synopsis1 = "Don Cabellero", on the urging of an undercover SHIELD man, invites Fury to a grand party he's holding in the ancient ruins of Karnopolis, in the Sahara Desert. Caballero is merely a disguise for the new Supreme Hydra, who knew the man who made the suggestion was a spy all along. Senator Dudley, who earlier appeared to know nothing about HYDRA, later turns out to have helped Fury in setting up the meeting. After surprising Sitwell with the news that he is going, Fury then puts Sitwell in command while he's gone. Just then, a sonic boom shakes the HQ, as the "Overkill Horn", a sonic weapon designed to detonate a nuclear missile, is being tested. | Synopsis2 = Furious that Doctor Strange and the Ancient One had escaped his attack, Kaluu realizes that the two had used mystic candels to travel out into other realms to try and find the Book of Vishanti, the one thing that might defeat him, however when he tries to blow out the candels he finds that he is unable to do so. Traveling through time and space, Doctor Strange and the Ancient One travel to Ancient Babalyonia and battle the Griffin, and finally find the Book of the Vishanti. Freeing the book, Strange returns to his Sanctum alone to use it against Kaluu. Attacking Strange with a mystic bolt, Kaluu doesn't expect Strange to use the book as a shield. The mystic bolt is deflected back at Kaluu stunning him. From his Sanctum in the Himilayias, the Ancient One casts a spell that once again banishes Kaluu to another realm. While in the Dark Dimension, Clea fears that none other than Doctor Strange can hold back the Mindless One's that had been kept in check during Dormammu's dominion over the realm. However, before she can summon Strange, Dormammu's sister Umar appears in the realm from her banishement to take over control of her brothers former kingdom. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** **unnamed agents Antagonists: * ** (revealed eventually to be a robot) **unnamed agents * Giant robots of stone-like pharoahs Other Characters: * Senator Dudley Locations: * * ** Items: * * Sound gun * Camera projector Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * The Sacred Griffin * * ** ** * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** ** *** ** * * * The Place Which Is Not A Place (Mentioned) Items: * * * * * Spells ** ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue contains a letters page, "Strange Mails". Letters are published from, Donnie Butler, Larry Johnson, Lise Bredbrenner, Carl Gafford. * , actually a robot, is disguised as Don Caballero in this issue. * When the Ancient One says "we shall shake him or endure the worst", with a footnote by Stan Lee offering "a special no-prize to the first merry marcher who recgonizes that pseudo-Shakespearian gem!" In The Tragedy of Julius Caesar (c. 1599), at the end of Act I, Scene II, Cassius says "For we will shake him, or worse days endure." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}